The Story of the House elves
by Mirandor
Summary: Dobby realizes he loves Winky and seeks advice, what will Winky say when he tells her? The troubles of their love.


**Okay, i decided to write this on a whim. Dobby and Winky are just so adorable. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Dobby was just walking down the hallway when he saw Harry Potter walking swiftly, as if he was eager to get somewhere. Dobby walked up to Harry Potter, he needed somebody to talk to.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked and bowed till his nose brushed the ground "Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby needs to talk, but only if Harry Potter wants, Dobby doesn't want to bug Harry Potter." He bowed again and turned his green tennis ball sized eyes to Harry. Harry got on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with the house elf.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Dobby." Harry Potter said and looked expectantly at Dobby.

"Well, sir, Dobby loves Winky, but Winky won't stop thinking and crying over the Crouch's, Dobby keeps trying to take the butterbeer away, but Winky won't stop drinking, she's gone up to 21 butterbeer's a day, Harry Potter. And, you see, Dobby cares about Winky but if there is nothing that Dobby can do, well there's nothing Dobby can do." Dobby took a deep breath and went on, "Mr. Harry Potter, what do you suggest Dobby do?"

"Well, Dobby, have you told Winky that you love her?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow that was arched over his harshly green eyes.

"Well, no Mr. Harry Potter, Dobby hasn't." Dobby's head dropped and Harry saw a drop drip off his long nose "But Dobby has reasons for not telling Winky," Dobby continued and looked up, his big eyes swimming with tears, "Winky is hurting enough and Dobby doesn't want to add to her hurt by telling Winky how he feels, you see." And Dobby dropped his head again and Harry heard sniffing "Dobby is sorry, Master. I will go tell Winky right away" And with that, Dobby turned and blew his nose in one of his many hats.

Harry walked up and grabbed Dobby's shoulder before he had the chance to apparate. "Dobby, I'm fine with the fact that you haven't told Winky yet, it was just an opinion. Don't go iron your fingers just because of that, okay? But you might want to try telling her. I understand you don't want to hurt her, but it may help her. I'm going to be late for, erm, something. See you around Dobby!" And with that, Harry turned on his heel and ran the other direction and Dobby disapparated into the Hogwarts kitchen.

Once he got into the kitchen, he got the usual glares from the other House elf's for his working for galleons, but Dobby didn't care, he was free. He went to the back of the kitchen and found Winky, surrounded by empty mugs of butterbeer and sobbing into her rags. Dobby walked up and sat awkwardly next to her.

"Winky?" said Dobby, in a high pitched voice.

"Yes Dobby?" She said in an equally high voice.

"Well, Winky this is hard to say. But Winky, Dobby loves you. And he worries about you." Said Dobby and he looked at his hands.

"Dobby… loves Winky?" Winky looked at him with a puzzled expression and sniffed, then, before Dobby knew what was happening, Winky flung her arms around Dobby and cried into his apron. "D-D-Dobby is so sw-sw-sweet." She sobbed and Dobby sat awkwardly and rubbed her back.

"Winky, Dobby didn't expect this. Does Winky love Dobby back?" Dobby asked and Winky nodded into his chest. Dobby let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. "Winky loves Dobby? I didn't think you would love Dobby too." Dobby sighed and kissed Winky's head. "Will Winky stop drinking so many butterbeers for Dobby?" Asked Dobby, who was hopeful. Winky again nodded into Dobby's apron but then sat up.

"Dobby?" She squeaked and then threw her arms around him again, but this time didn't sob. "I don't care about Mr. Crouch anymore. I have Dobby!" She exclaimed. Dobby was relieved, she was finally over the Crouch's. Dobby was happy, because Winky was happy.

* * *

**I had, like, so much fun writing this. Lol I just love Dobby and Winky, they're so cute! Please review! Good or bad, i want to know your thoughts on this chappy :)**


End file.
